133864-can-we-all-please-be-more-reasonable
Content ---- ---- someone has to try. Problem with opening the floodgates is a huge influx of players, problem with allowing them all access to the forum is they will vent obnoxious demands all over it because they think they deserve something. Still you are right its amusing. Its also a shame because i see new people in game and avoid them, i get this itching feeling its one of these forum ragers and just cant be bothered with them. Edited September 30, 2015 by DarkExile | |} ---- ---- Nah nah nah, the best ones are the ones where the person gives their resume on how they are a wiz with computers and networks and insist it really is an easy fix. Edited September 30, 2015 by henzilla | |} ---- ---- ---- It's true, and the same thing applies to people's response to the forums on launch day. Is it really that hard to wait a couple of days until all the drama dies down, in a genre that is know for having a lot of forum drams on launch day(more so than normal, that is)? If you advocate people "waiting a couple of days" before getting upset about the game itself, then by extension of that same logic they should also be willing to wait a couple of days before getting upset about all of the drama or complaints on the forums. | |} ---- ---- Raging because ONE game is not running when they want to run because of know current issues is not an indication of "addicted to games". There's an addiction somewhere in there, but it's not about games per say. ;) | |} ---- New players deserve a good first impression if nothing else and this isn't one. Aside from that no, if the game is free then there's nothing lost aside from time invested and that deserves little more than a "Well damn that sucks guess I'll try tomorrow" Also you have no idea what someone that's just started to day has as a temperament if anything from what I could tell in game it seems like the new players are far more ambivalent and able to communicate in game than the veterans that seem to have a chip on their shoulder about actually having a population for their game now. | |} ---- I can understand this sentiment, but isn't that counter-productive to having a launch day for Wildstar? Devs: Okay guys, Free-To-Play begins on September 29th! Non-Subs: YAAAY! Can't wait to play on Tuesday! Devs: Oh no. You won't be able to play until Wednesday. Non-Subs: But you just said that the launch was Tuesday.... Devs: It is, but you can't expect to just log in the day we said you can play it! | |} ---- ---- :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- The patch was more than 6 gb of changes. The game was only 16 gb. That's more than growing pains, that's practically growing a new set of legs. And you expect it to immediately run with these new legs? | |} ---- ARR was out for a while before it was relaunched. And it was unplayable the first week after relaunch (Yoshida was nice to us and gave us the week free eventually). This is a patently silly expectation that is not at all rooted in reality. | |} ---- I have no idea........ Hmm pretty sure i was in closed beta..... and the original launch, i'm pretty sure i have an idea. No one has a chip on their shoulder as far as i can tell, unless of course they spend all day reading threads of complaints that should, and were expected. Problem is most of these new people should do what alot of others are doing, I for instance am looking at a forum page, i'm not trying to play, i can but ill give it time, played it for long enough since launch to know its good and worth waiting for a fix. Am i on the forum demanding compensation, or throwing my toys out the cot because i have lag or can't log in/create a character? Nope i'm sitting back and relaxing, not throwing around threats and flooding the place with the same thread topic as the last 15 topics below it. And for people saying the games been out a year so it should be stable, they might want to look at every game in history, what comes before launch? Yep beta, alpha, pre alpha, dev builds, and they STILL don't manage to launch smoothly despite the fact, so being out for a year means nothing, every game ever made was out for 2-3 before it was opened to the public. | |} ---- ---- They honestly might not actually know what's wrong. The servers went down several times to fix what they thought was the problem and yet the problems persist. And the servers might go down several more times before they actually figure out what the problem is. | |} ----